Girls loves diamonds and pirates
by vintagedolly
Summary: Sophia, a charming lady with no fear of men and certain affection for one known pirate.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second attempt at an assassins creed fanfic, I discarded the first when I didn't feel like it was going anywhere. I'm really excited with this one, I can play with it more and I'm a big fan of pirates so bonus! Sorry for the long intro so happy reading everyone and enjoy. Also I don't the AC franchise only my character.**

**Happy New Year!**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

With every clap of thunder the storm grew stronger, unrelenting in its fury on the ships below. Howling winds swirled the black ocean into large frothy waves that crashed and tossed the ships in its wake. Licking hungrily against their sides, eager to drag them down to Davey Jones.

The two danced, Brigg against Brigg. Locked in a heated battle of survival while strong winds clawed at their sails. Each sending a wave of destruction onto the other, as neither Captain wanted to lose what was most dear to him.

"I don't think we can last much longer sir!" Adewale shouted over the roar of the wind and clung desperately to the rails for support.

"Have faith Ade, she'll hold!" Edward reassured him, "I can feel it in my bones".

Fate favoured them already, striking a ships mast with lightning and set her sails aflame. Now it was no more than burning debris, her crew dead and her cargo spilled into the water.

He pursued the remaining vessel with fiery determination, ignoring the sleeting rain that bit into his skin. Chilling him to his core. She was a beauty, full of profitable cargo and he wanted nothing more than to add her to his fleet.

"Come on lads, give it all we got!" Edward encouraged his drenched crew. Their Captain was as stubborn as a mule, the lust in his heart yearning for treasure and fortune. He stood rooted to the spot while the rocking ship tipped the crew about the deck, drowning them in seawater with every wave that splashed the deck.

"Awaiting orders Capt'n".

"Man the cannons!" He gripped the wheel tight and gritted his teeth, using all his strength to turn the Jackdaw against the current. "Fire!"

The poor merchant vessel didn't stand a chance as cannon shot tore through its side with a sickening crash, sending wood splinters into the air.

"Careful not to sink her, we want this one lads".

"We nearly have her sir!"

"See Ade, nothing to it".

"Aye Kenwa-" Adewale was cut of by a deafening crack as the ship shruddered.

"We're hit!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow so many views its exciting and thanks heaps for the favs. I hope this is sounding very piraty (new word). Haha **

**Chapter 2**

The crew cheered and hollered; with a bottle of rum in one hand and a fat pouch in the other they celebrated their victory. Drinking to the Captain and to the mighty ship that was the Jackdaw. Her once empty hold now full of gold, sugar and other precious cargo plundered from the two Briggs. Items that were greatly needed back in Nassau.

They had battled full heartedly and earned their prize but the ship had not escaped unscathed. Two large holes in her hull needed to be boarded and the sails were tattered, torn beyond repair. Harbouring them from sailing any further.

* * *

Edward sat in his dimly lit cabin, deep in thoughts of great treasures and riches while he studied a large map of the Caribbean. His brow furrowed in frustration, he was no closer to finding the Observatory or the amount of gold he desired. All he had was a map and a few Templar keys for his efforts. Hardly worth his time or sanity. No one believed him nor would they help aid his searches.

Taking a swig from his bottle he stabbed the map with a knife, right where the island Tulum was located. That was Edwards's second encounter with the Assassins after his tyranny in Havana. He didn't think much of their creed, liking more of a dangerous and rebellious lifestyle. Though he was fond of their second tenant _'everything is permitted'_ that suited him just fine. Pillaging and plundering whatever he liked however he saw fit. Living life as a free man, no rules, no king.

Outside on deck the booming voice of Adewale split the air before the doors to Edward's cabin were flung open. His quartermaster stood fuming at the doorway, "you'd better come put a boot into these men before I light a cannon under their asses".

"Haven't they finished repairing the blasted ship yet?"

Ade shook his head, "it seems the crew are a little distracted today sir. If they keep moving at this pace we'll never reach Nassau".

"Bloody hell," Edward threw his bottle on the floor and followed Ade out on deck, slamming his cabin doors closed behind him. Two sailors resting near the stairs jumped at the sudden sight of the Captain and fumbled to stand up.

"What are you to staring at?" he seethed, "get back to work!"

"Aye Capt'n". They scrambled up the runs to join the men tying the last of the sails to the mast.

Resting a hand on the hilt of his sword he stalked towards the front of the ship, the men he had assigned to fix the hull had stopped their work and instead where peering over the sides to the sea below.

"Can ya hear it?"

"What is it?"

"Music"

"Sirens?"

Sloshed with rum and too busy talking nonsense they didn't hear Edwards approaching footsteps.

"What's the meaning of this Jack?" He barked at the balding man.

The men backed up slowly leaving poor Jack standing alone to face the Captain's wrath. "Didn't… didn't ya hear it sir?" he stuttered, wringing his hands anxiously.

"Hear what? Spill it out man?"

Jack leaned in closer to Edward and whispered "we heard music sir, clear as day. The men, you see, they be suspecting sirens".

"Music!" Edward laughed shaking his head, "we're in the middle of the ocean lads".

A nervous, toothy grin spread across Jacks face. "The men are a tad superstitious Capt'n that all".

"Aye" Edward chuckled. "I think that's enough for you lot till we make port, its affecting your senses men". He took out his spyglass and looked out over the vast Caribbean Sea; there was nothing but floating debris and a rowboat bobbing in the choppy waters.

"Do you see something Kenway?" Adewale stood beside him.

"Wreckage from the storm and a lonely rowboat, nothing of true value".

"Could be a shipwreck survivor inside, they might need some help".

Replacing the spyglass back on his belt he glanced at Jack, "is the hull patched yet?"

"The largest is Capt'n but the other still needs work".

"And the sails?"

"Ready to go" a sailor pipped up.

Nodding he walked towards the ship's hull with Adewale in tow, "any orders Kenway?"

"Continue on course men, we'll check the boat when we pass".

* * *

"Boat in sighting sir!"

"Bring her to a standstill, drop anchor".

Releasing the wheel he and his crew peered over the side to the vessel below and were surprised to find a woman curled in the bottom.

"Hello boys." Standing up she flashed them a big smile.

A few men cheered and whistled at the beautiful brunette below who was wearing no more than brown pants and a loose cotton top that showed her bare middle.

"Would it be you who my crew heard not a moment ago?" Edward chuckled, "I'm afraid they mistook you for a siren".

She laughed and waved a fiddle in the air, "that's very flattering but I am no siren. Just merely a musician awaiting to be rescued".

"Today's your lucky day then! It's not often one come across a rowboat with a lovely lass such as yourself inside, do you need asistance?" Edward gestured around to his ship and fellow crewmen.

"You must be the Captain, am I right".

"Aye, Edward Kenway at your service," he made a little bow towards her.

"Well Captain, may I ask what you mean by help. That black flag at your mast brings no comfort and Pirates aren't the kindest of souls." She was beginning to feel a little uneasy under the eyes of the men, it was in anyone's best interest to avoid Pirates at all costs. Quickly she tugged on her boots and laced the corset around her as fast as she could.

The men all laughed loudly at the words the woman had spoken.

Edward was the first to speak, "you have my word the crew will not disobey my orders".

Waving a hand she sat back down in the boat, "as promising as that sounds Mr Kenway I think I'll take my chances with the sea, thank you for the offer all the same".

Edward was confused, what woman would want to spend her time in a small rowboat, in the middle of nowhere.

"There is no land for miles, you'll surely perish before you before you reach any. Come aboard and I'll give you safe passage." Edward watched the woman pick up the boats oars, 'she's serious' he thought.

The woman stared up at the rugged man contemplating her choices. She could go with them or stay where she was and hope for the best.

A rope was thrown over the side of the ship to the boat down below.

"Have you made your decision yet lass?" Edward called down to her.

She didn't reply for some time, still deciding whether to risk it or not.

"Perhaps we should just leave her Captain, we need to reach Nassau soon," Adewale whispered to him.

"I know, I know just give me a moment Ade".

"I can leave you hear with the sharks if you like, I hear they keep wonderful company" Edward smirked.

"Perhaps better than your own Captain," she grinned.

The crew laughed heartedly, Edward shot them a menacing look which silenced them immediately.

"I assure you there is none better than mine, come aboard my lady and see for yourself".

She grabbed the end of the rope and put her right foot on the side, "you're quite the charmer Mr Kenway".

Edward smiled, "that's the spirit". Turning around to face the men holding the rope he ordered "hold tight lads and bring her up gently!"

They dug their heels into the wood and gripped tightly to support the woman's weight. But were surprised when she climbed over the side and onto the deck of the ship without the ropes aid.

"Sorry boys" she pattered one of the men's arm and dropped her bag on the ground.

"You've had experience with ships before? I'm impressed" Edward asked walking down the ships stairs towards the lady.

"I've had my fair share of fun" she grinned looking around the ship.

"I didn't catch your name".

"That's because I didn't give you one" she gave a sly smile. "It's Sophia".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sophia eased back on the magazine and dumped her bag to the side, claiming the small space as her own. Loosening the leather tied in her hair, she let the cool sea breeze blow through the curly mess.

"Filthy whore" a sailor cursed, spitting at her feet.

"Gull brain!" Sophia retorted.

He turned and snarled at her like a rabid dog, his hand curling around the hilt of his sword. Another ruff looking man whispered in his ear and the sailor grinned maliciously, sending chills up her spine.

It was no secret the men disliked her being on board and never missed a chance to throw insults and sneers her way. Believing she was bad luck. Her hand stayed ready near her lucky pistol, Captain's orders or not she didn't trust them. They were cut-throat Pirates. Not the merchant and navy gentlemen she often sailed with. And the young woman wouldn't hesitate to fill them with shot if they touched her.

Then there was the Captain. At the helm of his ship, steering her with ease and confidence. Wearing an outfit made famous around the Indies, one she knew well. Too well for her liking. She narrowed her eyes, sceptical of the man before her; if Kenway was an Assassin, one of Al Tabai's recruits would have informed her, and nothing had arrived in the coops as of late telling her otherwise. Just contracts of the sort, and even they were becoming scarcer.

She thought of the knife concealed in her boot, perhaps by the cover of night she could have a little chat with the dear Captain, but that would more than likely end her life short. A man armed with for pistols, two swords and a whole crew behind him was one not to trifle with. If she was smart.

Though Sophia was hardly. Cunning yes, alluring yes, witty and finger lighter than a feather but it was her brash tongue that got her into strife. Her mother had scolded her many times for it, the poor woman tried to teach the strong headed girl that ladies never spoke harshly to a man. How could she be expected not to fume when a man called her a whore.

Sophia rolled her eyes at the thought of more work being added to the already full list of things she did not care for. She finally had some time to herself, so why not enjoy.

It wasn't that she hated the Assassins; they were a part of her life after all. She just didn't think much of their ways. She was a free spirit, had been all her life. The idea of rules and a set path didn't fascinate her, no matter how many time her friend had tried to convince her.

Dismissing the thoughts altogether she focused her attention on the crew who were singing her favourite sea shanty.

"What do you do with a drunken sailor, What do you do with a drunken sailor, What do you do with a drunken sailor, Earl-eye in the morning.

Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Earl-eye in the morning.

Shave his belly with a rusty razor, Shave his belly with a rusty razor, -

Pulling her fiddle from her bag Sophia joined in and sang along.

Way hay and up she rises Earl-eye in the morning

Put him in the hold with the Captain's daughter, Put him in the hold with the Captain's daughter, Put him in the hold with the Captain's daughter, Earl-eye in the morning.'

* * *

"They say it's bad luck for a woman to be on a ship sir" said Adewale and glanced sideways at his Captain.

"Not you to Ade" Edward chuckled, looking at Sophia from above. The crew who avoided her like the plague at first, now danced and clapped around her. "I don't think we're dealing with an ordinary woman".

The man grinned, his teeth pearly white against his skin. He lent in closer to Edward and whispered "I think, you'll have a hard time luring this one to your bed Kenway". He roared with laughter as Edward shot him a reproachful look.

"I'll throw you overboard Ade, I swear" Edward threatened.

Adewale laughed harder at his jest. "Relax Kenway, I think you'll find this lass is no damsel in distress. Of this I am sure".

"Speaking of the devil, here she comes". Edward nodded towards the stairs. Sophia had abandoned her efforts with the crew and was soon standing beside Adewale.

"Afternoon gentlemen" Sophia greeted the pair with a smile.

"Aye, same to you lass" Kenway replied, a little less formal.

"May I ask what you call her?" she trailed her fingers over the smooth wooden railings.

"Jackdaw" Edward answered proudly, taking a hand off the wheel he turned to face her.

"She's beautiful" said Sophia in awe and looked at the Captain.

"Have a love of ships do ya?"

She nodded, "as a child I would spend hours on the pier and watch the Tall Ships come and go from Port Royal. You'll find the most beautiful there since the British Navy patrol her waters" Sophia walked slowly past the men and stopped behind Edward. "But you would already know that wouldn't you," she said in a low voice.

"Would I now?" Edward's knuckles turned white as his grip tightened. Who was this woman, had Torres sent a Templar after him? Nevertheless he kept calm, wanting to hear more before he ended her life.

"I have seen this ship before, though under a different name. It has been a while since Kingston was graced with her presence". She appeared beside Edward and lent back on the rails. "I do not care how you acquired her Captain; I just hope you ended her previous owner's life quickly".

Edward laughed heartedly and relaxed his grip, "you are a strange one lass, caring for the life of a man you don't know". She seemed harmless enough but he didn't wipe his suspicions of her.

"Do not worry, not many can survive a blade across ones throat" Adewale added. The two men cackled at the somewhat repulsed look on her face.

"Tell me, what were you doing before you ended in that rowboat?" Edward asked.

"It's quiet an interesting story actually". Sophia played with the sash on her waist.

"Please tell, we like a good tale don't we Ade."

"Aye Captain" he flashed a bright smile.

"I was on a Spanish vessel travelling to Havana, when our party was attacked by none other than Pirates, could you believe. And in the middle of a hurricane." Sophia gestured wildly in the air.

"That does sound terrifying," Edward mocked surprise, not liking were this was going.

"And do you know what the most peculiar thing was?" She looked Edward dead in the eye, "it looked a lot like the Jackdaw here. Now unless you have two of these vessels floating about the Caribbean, I do believe you sunk my battleship".

"Those are bold words to say to a Pirate. I could have your tongue cut out for such cheek. Or thrown back to sea, either suites me fine" he growled. The undelying threat notable in his voice.

She smirked, "but you won't".

"Really!" he scoffed. "What's stopping me, please do tell?"

"This," Sophia held up a large pouch and gave it a shake. The coins inside jingled like bells to his ears, "you like that noise don't you?"

"You really believe money will buy your safety?" Edward asked, trying to ignore his yearning for the gold in her hand.

"I think you will find this offer is more than generous Captain, it's double what I would give to another." She threw him the pouch which he caught easily. "If your words are as good as your charm that is".

He weighed the pouch in his hand and nodded in approval. Sophia smiled widely and turned for the stairs, "be him merchant or Pirate, money talks." Edward glowered after her.

Adewale chuckled, "defiantly not ordinary".

**Hope you guy enjoyed reading this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it. I thought it was a great time to setup the characters personalities. I couldn't help but add the battleship reference in. I am going to take a break and rewrite the first two chaps, they were horrible and rushed, but a new chap will be up as well. Promise**

**Thankyou so much to the people who have liked my work so far and to those of you who have taken the time to read it, much appreciated.**

**I would like to add in that Assassins creed belongs to ubisoft only, I do not own any part of it. This is just a crazy story I came up with late one night. I also don't own the boardgame Battleships.**


End file.
